Aventuras Congeladas
by Myaerdna
Summary: Una serie de mini historias de antes, durante y después de la película acerca de nuestros queridos guardianes, los niños de Burgués y, por supuesto, Jack Frost.


**Creo que no debería de escribir otra historia, pero cuando vi El Origen de los guardianes me enamoré tanto con la historia que no pude pensar en otra cosa por semanas, luego compré los libros y me enamoré aún más que no pude resistir intentar escribir algo. Pienso hacer de esto un montón de mini historias que pueden o no llegar a conectarse en ciertos momentos, y serán de antes, durante y después de la película. Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de El Origen de los guardianes me pertenece, de ser así oohhhh como me habría divertido con ellos.**

* * *

Aventuras Congeladas

**Capítulo 1. La primera nevada.**

Jamie estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Si había algo que él no resistía, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, era tener que esperar esos últimos interminables quince minutos antes de salir de la escuela los viernes (y con clase de historia, para rematar). Nadie podía culparlo, no era que odiara la escuela, no más que cualquier otro niño de nueve años claro; era más el hecho de haber sido confinado siete horas seguidas cinco días a la semana a un aula, tratando de memorizar cosas que francamente no iba a recordar en setenta y dos horas, para todavía tener que aguantar con una sonrisa la materia más tediosa de todas. De tratarse de deportes el niño no pondría queja alguna, pero la voz de la Sra. Evans al explicar la guerra de independencia parecía venir incluida con somnífero y el estaba perdiendo oficialmente la cabeza.

En un intento desesperado por no caer en los brazos del Sandman antes de tiempo el niño mordisqueó ausentemente el borrador de su lápiz y dejó que su mirada cruzara por enésima vez por el aula en busca de un distractor. A estas alturas el escenario no había cambiado mucho.

La Sra. Evans parecía ignorar por completo que más de la mitad de sus alumnos habían caído en un estado de ausencia mental permanente, quizás sus cuerpos estaban ahí, pero sus mentes se habían ido prácticamente desde que ella empezó a hablar. Jamie sentía una pena infinita por sus compañeros en las filas delanteras, los cuales se veían forzados a mantener las espaldas rectas y los ojos abiertos debido a las constantes vueltas de la maestra. Si había alguien más desesperado que Jamie porque la clase llegara a su fin eran ellos.

Al otro lado del salón ocurría algo totalmente distinto. Los gemelos habían sido sabiamente separados a cada extremo del salón luego de una serie de bromas que le dieron dolor de cabeza a la maestra por una semana, pero ni así se podían contener sus locuras. A los quince minutos de que empezó la clase Claude y Caleb optaron por declarar la Tercera Guerra Mundial de bolas de papel, a la cual se les unieron otros tres niños de cada bando para crear una decente batalla. Por supuesto, no eran tan rebeldes como para luchar descaradamente frente a los ojos de la Sra. Evans, por lo cual aprovecharon las constantes vueltas de la maestra al pizarrón y las transformaron en las rondas temporalizadas que tenía cada equipo para lanzar cuantas bolas de papel pudieran antes de que ella volviera a voltear. Al principio la batalla había sido lo suficientemente entretenida como para distraerlo, pero al cabo de un rato tanto observar se tornó aburrido, y dado a su posición pegada a la ventana central del salón no podía unirse a ninguna de las tropas y disfrutar con ellos.

Podía decirse que sólo una persona sufría verdaderamente de la guerra de papel y ese era Monty, quien tenía su lugar literalmente en medio del campo de batalla y era atacado por igual de ambos flancos. En el instante que Jamie tornó su atención hacia él notó que su rubio amigo intentaba protegerse de los proyectiles y había llegado al punto de construir un fuerte con el ridículamente grueso volumen de historia que tenía y otros dos libros más. Al final el niño quedó recostado en su escritorio protegido con lo que parecía ser una enclenque pared que lo cubría por tres flancos excepto la espalda y parte de la cabeza porque obviamente no tenía techo. Jamie tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver de todos modos los proyectiles no sólo continuaba atinándole por detrás, sino que también habían comenzado a acumularse dentro del fuerte, para mucha irritación del niño, en especial porque sentía que algunos de los proyectiles realmente iban dirigidos hacia él. Y no estaba del todo equivocado.

Entre las tropas de Caleb, situada en la esquina más alejada de Jamie, estaba La Peque, quien era una de las lanzadoras más talentosas que él jamás había conocido, no sólo conseguía aventar una cantidad tremenda de bolas de papel antes de que el tiempo se acabara, sino que sus proyectiles golpeaban sin fallar a los del otro bando….y de vez en cuando a Monty. Aunque ese no era el objetivo de la guerra el niño podía decir que La Peque estaba tirando a matar.

Un suspiro a lado suyo hizo que Jamie cambiara su atención a Pippa, quien era la única en todo el salón (probablemente en toda la primaria) que permanecía atenta a la maestra y escribiendo notas como si fuera la última clase que tomaría en su vida. El niño la notó de lo más irritada mientras lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas asesinas a sus compañeros de atrás cada vez que sus cuchicheos y risas se escuchaban.

Pippa sintió la mirada de Jamie con el rabillo del ojo y volteó a verlo con clara antipatía.

"No entiendo como la maestra no los regaña. ¡Hacen muchísimo ruido!" se quejó, mirándolo como si esperara que él detuviera la batalla por sí mismo. Jamie suspiró.

"No seas así, Pippa. Es la última clase y es historia. Todos estamos muy aburridos…" el sonido de indignación que soltó su amiga ante la palabra _todos_ hizo que se callara.

"Pues no creo que sea así porque todos los de enfrente están atención absoluta, como yo, y estoy segura que Monty estaría tomando notas si no estuviera tan ocupado usando sus libros para cubrirse de esa tonta guerra que…" Jamie escuchó pacientemente todas las quejas de su amiga, tratando de rolar los ojos. Llevaban conociéndose desde que eran pequeños er- más pequeños pues, y él estaba acostumbrado a que ella se comportara siempre se ese modo a con las clases, pero viendo como ella comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más roja, el niño decidió detenerla antes de que el humo saliera por sus orejas.

"Los de enfrente están quietos porque no tienen otra opción. Están demasiado cerca a la maestra como para dormirse frente a sus narices, los de atrás sólo están jugando porque, francamente, la clase realmente está muy aburrida. Y tú, bueno" le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad para tranquilizarla "Eres demasiado lista como para tomarte un descanso" Aquello fue lo que aplacó a la niña, quien relajó su postura a la defensiva ante esas palabras, luego miró de reojo el cuaderno inmaculado de Jamie y le sonrió.

"Tomar notas no te matará ¿sabes?"

"A cómo va la clase, yo creo que sí"

Ambos niños rieron entre dientes y continuaron cada uno con lo suyo. Jamie se sentía más relajado y tenía el gran presentimiento de que faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el timbre sonara, sin duda ya no podía faltar mucho….

Una mirada al reloj lo sacó de su error. Habían pasado sólo cinco minutos, todo lo que acaba de ocurrir sólo había tomado cinco minutos.

El niño ahogo el suspiro de frustración que seguramente habría llamado la atención de la maestra y se dejó caer derrotado en su mesa, de reojo pudo ver que Pippa lo miraba confundida.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró.

"Estoy volviéndome loco" replicó entre dientes, y antes de que su amiga pudiera decir algo se giró y tornó su atención a la ventana, _otra vez_. Las nubes estaban perdiendo el tono grisáceo oscuro que habían tenido toda la mañana y desprendían unas suaves bolitas blancas.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de golpe al encontrar algo que despertó su ya muerto y enterrado interés- Estaba nevando. La primera nevada del año para ser específicos.

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

"Psss" lo llamó Pippa, quien miraba la ventana, y a él, con gran emoción. "¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Jamie sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró la ventana una vez más antes de contestar. Afuera las nubes habían aumentado la velocidad en la que los copos de nieve caían. A estas alturas el pueblo entero estaría cubierto en unas horas.

Sip, era oficial.

"Es exactamente lo que crees que es" replico un poco tarde pues Pippa estaba terminando de escribir sus notas a una velocidad increíble. La niña, sin embargo, se encogió de alegría mientras terminaba rápidamente de escribir, para luego cerrar bruscamente su cuaderno y olvidarlo totalmente. Pippa tenía prioridades.

"¡Chicos! ¡Psss! ¡chicos, miren!" llamó a los de atrás, intentando en vano interrumpir la batalla épica que estaba dando lugar entre los dos lados traseros del salón. Ninguno de los luchadores la escuchó.

Monty, quien había sido enterrado en una montaña interminable de bolas de papel, fue el único que escuchó a Pippa hablar y aprovechó la oportunidad para detener la batalla antes de que no hubiera forma de salir de su entierro. Alzándose de entre los papeles, el niño utilizó dos de sus libros de su fallido fuerte y se escudó con efectividad mientras se ponía rápido de pie para que ambos lados lo vieran.

"¡Quítate Monty! Esta es mi victoria" le ordenó la Peque, sosteniendo una enorme bola de papel, los miembros del otro bando palidecieron.

"¡No! ¡Miren!" insistió el rubio, un poco asustado, y apuntó a la ventana para que todos contemplaran la nieve. Todos los niños, incluyendo a los propios Claude y Caleb, observaron la ventana preguntándose a que venía el escándalo, y pronto la emoción ante la primera nevada sustituyó la atención a la batalla de bolas de papel. O al menos a todos menos una.

_¡CLANK!_

"Señorita Brown, por favor ayude a levantarse a su compañero Williams y baje esas bolas de papel" ordenó la Sra. Evans con una serenidad que hizo que el salón entero se congelara en sus posiciones.

La Peque obedeció un poco a regañadientes y le extendió una mano a Monty, quien se tallaba la frente ausentemente.

"Perdón" se disculpó la niña, un poco menos brusca de lo habitual "Pero debiste quitarte cuando te dije"

"No importa" aceptó Monty, todavía sobándose la frente "Esa bola de papel tenía algo dentro ¿Qué era?" La Peque levantó la bola de papel y la desenvolvió, adentro tenía su borrador.

"En mi defensa, Claude era el objetivo" murmuró pero no dijo más, la maestra los observaba cruzada de brazos.

La Sra. Evans esperó pacientemente a que los dos niños se sentaran y que el resto le prestara atención, pudo notar como muchos en la parte delantera sacudían la cabeza, confundidos por el abrupto silencio y volvían a la vida, mientras que los de parte trasera miraban de reojo la ventana y la nieve que caía afuera. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Claude, Caleb, si los separe fue para que no distrajeran a sus compañeros, no para que volvieran el salón en un campo de guerra. No me importó siempre y cuando no hubiera heridos" le dedicó una suave mirada a Monty "Espero que por los menos la batalla haya valido la pena para cuando recojan todas y cada una de las bolas de papel del salón después de clases, con ayuda de sus compañeros de crimen claro"

Las quejas y los gemidos sonaron casi de inmediato, pero la maestra alzó una mano. Todavía no había terminado.

"Todavía nos quedan diez minutos de clase" murmuró mientras le daba una ojeada al reloj del salón "Y tal parece que está nevando afuera. Bueno, ya que los veo tan ansiosos por salir de clase les propongo esto, muéstrenme sus notas de la lección de hoy y los dejaré salir justo ahora para que disfruten de su fin de semana"

Hubo un silencio tenso por parte de los alumnos, Jamie sabía que nadie entre las filas había sacado siquiera el cuaderno cuando inició la clase, ya no se diga tomar notas. La Sra. Evans parecía saberlo, aunque el niño pudo notar que estaba entre divertida y decepcionada.

"¿Nadie? ¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba no dejarles deberes" murmuró, fingiendo un suspiro, la tensión en las filas aumentó. "Oh vamos, con una persona que me enseñe que prestó atención a la clase me conformó, lo prometo"

Un sonido brusco llamó la atención de Jamie, Pippa se había lanzado a su mochila y sacaba apresurada todo su contenido. Buscó y rebuscó hasta que finalmente encontró el cuaderno de notas que recién había guardado y lo alzó en alto. La sonrisa de la Sra. Evans se anchó.

"¡Pippa! Saliste al rescate de tus compañeros" le aplaudió mientras revisaba las notas, para devolvérselas casi de inmediato. "Bien, un trato es un trato. Recojan sus cosas y salgan en silencio por favor. El resto de ustedes tienen que hacer los apuntes de la lección de hoy de tarea, no crean que se van a salvar" les ordenó, con gesto severo, pero después su rostro se suavizó "Ahora vayan y diviértanse"

La gran mayoría de los alumnos se apresuraron a salir del salón en cuanto la maestra terminó de hablar, todos agradeciéndole el gesto antes de salir. Aquellos que habían participado en la guerra de limpiaron en tiempo record el piso tapizado de bolas papel, aunque tuvieron ayuda de algunos pocos que se habían apiadado de ellos, como Monty e incluso la misma Pippa.

Jamie guardó tan rápido como pudo sus cosas, todavía sin creer su suerte. Cuando ya iba en el pasillo, los demás se le unieron.

"¿Crees que seamos capaces de verlo?" preguntó Monty cuando salieron a la helada calle.

"¿Qué quieres decir? No estarás pensando que lo que pasó hace un año fue un sueño verdad" se extrañó Jamie.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pero no lo hemos visto desde entonces, a ninguno." Se quejó el pelirrubio.

"Y….bueno, ni él ni los demás dijeron jamás que vendrían a vernos de nuevo o algo así" murmuró Pippa, entendiendo de inmediato qué era lo que quería decir su amigo. Los gemelos hicieron un gesto de asentimiento.

"Oh por favor, ¡y que si no podemos verlos! Sabemos que existen y eso es lo que importa" exclamó La Peque, exasperada. Jamie sonrió.

"Cierto, además ¡esta nevando! Estoy seguro que él querría que nos divirtiéramos."

Sus amigos sonrieron de oreja a oreja ante la idea y antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Jamie se agachó y tomó un gran trozo de nieve, lo hizo bola y lo lanzó sin fijarse mucho en el objetivo. Los demás rápidamente se le unieron en la guerra.

El pueblo de Burgués se llenó rápidamente de las risas de todos los niños que habían comenzado a jugar de la nieve. Arriba los vientos soplaban con fuerza, cargando a un joven muchacho de cabello blanco y sudadera azul que se apresuraba a llegar a su pueblo natal, listo para disfrutar la primera nevada del año con sus primeros creyentes.

* * *

**Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Creo que me emocioné demasiado con este, siento que quedó muy largo ¿ustedes que creen?**

**En fin, si les gustó ojalá comenten, si no les gustó sería lindo que me lo hicieran saber y si no comentan...¡No importa! Soy alguien paciente.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
